character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Son Goku (Canon)/HoboPlayz
Base= |-|Kaioken= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-| Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken= |-|Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X 10= |-|Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X 20= |-|Ultra Instinct= Summary Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball''metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is one of the last pure-blooded Saiyans. Powers and Stats '''Tier:' Low 5-B. At least Low 5-B to 5-B | At least Low 4-C to 4-C | High 4-C | 4-B | High 3-A | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Son Goku/Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 12 years old at the start of Part I. 46 or 49 years old during the Universe 6 Saga (Uncertain birth date. Spent 3 years in the Room of Spirit and Time) Classification: Alien (Saiya-jin in the English Adaptations), Martial Artist, Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Afterimage Creation, Flight, Chi Manipulation for defensive (Can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin to the extent he's able to block sword attacks from a fellow Super Saiyan with only his finger) and offensive (Can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up entire planets) purposes, Can create flashes of light to blind his opponents, Telepathy and Mind Reading, Healing, Telekinesis, Ki Sensing, Can transform to increase his power even further (Can either use his Kaioken technique to get up to a 20x boost linearly in all of his stats or use his Super Saiyan transformations up to 3 for an even greater boost in all stats), Teleportation, His power increases substantially each time he recovers from nearly fatal injuries, Resistance towards Electricity | Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan God (Also can't be sensed by beings lesser than a "God"), Sealing (Via the Mafuba), Energy Absorption, Forcefield Creation, which makes him resistant to poison. Resistance to Time Stop as SSBKKx10 (Repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time until the latter powered up) and Existence Erasure. | All previous abilities, additionally Limited Reactive Evolution (Goku's hits get stronger, faster and sharper the longer he fights Jiren), Heat Generation(Likely not combat applicable, however) Attack Potency: Small Planet level (Fought Raditz along with Piccolo). At least Small Planet level (After King Kai's training, he was strong enough to easily defeat Nappa) to Planet level with Kaioken (Stalemated and overpowered Vegeta's Galick Gun with a Kaioken x4 Kamehameha) | At least Small Star level+, increased to Star level+ as Super Saiyan (Fought against and ultimately defeated Frieza in his final form) | Large Star level, increased to Large Star level+ as Full Power Super Saiyan | Multi-Solar system level (Far superior to Gohan in Cell Saga as Super Saiyan 2 and superior to Innocent Buu as Super Saiyan 3 even when not being serious, said he could have defeated Kid Buu if he ended the fight quickly) | High Universe level (Beginning in BoG, Goku as a Super Saiyan God had begun to destroy the universe and Afterlife far exceeds the size of the universe in his clash with Beerus, and then proceeded to power up even more so before absorbing the power of SSJG to his base. In RoF, even his base has far exceeded the levels obtained in his match with Beerus, and can now go even further through transforming into a Super Saiyan Blue. In the U6 Arc, he managed to combine Kaio-Ken with SSJB, and is now capable of reaching up to a ten-times boost. During the Goku Black Arc, Goku had to endure many zenkais, to the point that he doesn't need KKx10 to fight against Hit as SSJB. As of now, he can contend with Hit level enemies by only using SSJG) | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level (Fought and matched Jiren during their battle, even managing to hurt him. The Ultra Instinct is a state of power that not even the Gods of Destruction can easily attain. Shook the entire World of Void, which is described as being infinite in size, with his Ki alone) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Dodged a blast from Raditz). At least Sub-Relativistic+ after King Kai Training (Casually dodged and blitzed Nappa) to Relativistic with Kaioken (With Kaioken x4, he would at the very least move at 0.16c) | FTL (Base). FTL+ (With Kaioken). FTL+ (Super Saiyan Form) | At least FTL+ (Can fight toe to toe with Perfect Cell) | At least FTL+ (Should be comparable to Kid Buu) | Massively FTL+ (Could keep up with Beerus, when the latter was holding back) | Massively FTL+ (Dodged Toppo's Justice Flash by walking) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Planet Class. At least Small Planet Class (Post King Kai training) to Planet Class with Kaioken (Superior to Full Power Vegeta) | At least Small Star Class+, increased to Star Class+ (As a Super Saiyan, he managed to completely curbstomp Frieza) | Large Star Class, increased to Large Star Class+ (Can trade blows with Perfect Cell) | Solar System Class (Far stronger than SSJ2 Gohan; could fight evenly against Majin Vegeta as a SSJ2 and then went toe to toe against various forms of Majin Buu and managed to injure Innocent and Kid Buu) | High Universal | At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal Durability: Small Planet level. At least Small Planet level (Post King Kai training) to Planet level with Kaioken | At least Small Star level+, increased to Star level+ as Super Saiyan | Large Star level, increased to Large Star level+ | Solar System level | High Universe level | At least Universe level+, likely Multi-Universe level Stamina: Very High in both his base and Super Saiyan forms (Can train for days with minimal rest and have long drawn out fights). Upon reaching SSJ3, his stamina is low enough that SSJ3 is almost useless against any fighter strong enough to use it against, as it can only be maintained for a few minutes. In Battle of Gods, his stamina is now high enough to use SSJ3 with the same effort he would use to enter SSJ2 in the past. Range: Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers to Planetary (With Kaioken) with ki blasts and attacks (Affected entire planets with the force behind his blows). | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar with ki blasts and attacks (Comparable to Vegeta, whose Final Flash can easily extend into outer space). Universal with Instant Transmission (Traveled to the Other World and to King Kai's Planet from Earth). | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission. | Standard melee range. Universal with attacks/shockwaves, ki blasts (The shockwaves from his punches were tearing the universe apart) and Instant Transmission. | Standard melee range. Universal with Instant Transmission. Universal+ with attacks/shockwaves and ki blasts (Shook the infinitely large World of Void) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Goku has mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills (can also copy techniques after seeing them once); years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Goku was the first to realize that Super Saiyan states were wasting an extreme amount of energy just by powering up to it, mastered the form despite the huge amount of stress (psychological and physical) the state puts on his body, which is more effective than training two years physically in the Room of Spirit and Time. Also devised different usages of the Kamehameha such as propelling it with his feet, homing in on targets, altering its path and range, using Ki to augment his physical strength, and so on. Weaknesses: Goku cannot survive in the vacuum of space. He needs energy/life signatures to lock on to use Shunkan Ido effectively. His Genki Dama requires a long "charging-up" period and only works on people with sufficiently evil hearts/souls. The Super Saiyan God transformation has a time limit, but Goku likely won't use it anymore as he absorbed most of the form's power. Even after absorbing the energy of a Super Saiyan God, Goku's durability drops exponentially when his guard is down or he loses focus. To use the Mafuba properly, Goku must have an object to seal the target inside. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Super Saiyan Forms:' An advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race which increases his Base Battle-Power by 50 times, and this is proportioned to his physical attributes giving him a great and even increase in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. However, without mastery of this form, much of this energy is wasted transforming and maintaining the transformation. The Super Saiyan form also has three additional branch states (which sacrifice speed for raw power) and is succeeded by two further transformations, Super Saiyan 2 (twice as strong as a regular Super Saiyan) and Super Saiyan 3 (four times as strong as a Super Saiyan 2). As of Dragon Ball Super, he has received three new forms that give him astronomical power-ups, Super Saiyan God, Saiyan Beyond God and Super Saiyan Blue. Goku can use all of these transformations. *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Invisible Eye Blast:' Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in, after he was killed by Frieza. *'Destructo Disk:' The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, Super''Kamehameha'' Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, and Kamehameha Rebirth. He now gains a far more powerful version after mastering his godly ki called the God Kamehameha or Burst Kamehameha. He can also use them in his Super Saiyan forms. *'Continuous Kamehameha:' Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. *'Solar Flare:' The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. *'Homing Energy Wave:' A move where Goku fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Pikkon. *'Kaio-Ken:' Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Goku has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Pikkon. As of Dragon Ball Super, Goku once again used Kaioken in conjunction with Super Saiyan Blue against his fight with Hit. However there was initially supposedly just a 10% chance of the technique working successfully, and othervise ending in failure and likely severe consequences. *'Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb):' One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Lord Slug,Super Android 13, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Super Android 13!. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb and Super Spirit Bomb. *'Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission):' Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a person that they can teleport to. Note: Instant Transmission is teleportation, not speed. When Goku told Trunks it was light speed it was a translation error. *'After-image technique:' This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. *'Dragonthrow:' Goku's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail during their battle on Namek. *'Full-Nelson:' Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Goku only used this once against Raditz. *'Hasshu-ken:' A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. *'Crazy Fist:' This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku who acts like adog or a monkey, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. *'Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper:' An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. *'Tornado!:' Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Nam. *'Mind Reading:' Somewhere along the trip to Namek, Goku taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head. *'Mafuba:' A sealing technique taught to Goku by Master Roshi for use against Future Zamasu and Goku Black. It is used to seal away evil entities into a container - the container can be anything, even an electric rice cooker. *'Mastery of Self-Movement:' A technique learned from Whis. In this state, Goku's body is capable of subconsciously avoiding attacks, disregarding his own capability to react, allowing him to effectively multitask, thinking up strategies while his body fights for him, fully maximizing his offensive and defensive capabilities. As he doesn't need to think to fight, it also makes illusory techniques useless. However, as it doesn't increase his speed, much faster opponents would still be able to bypass it. Key: Saiyan Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga | Dragon Ball Super | Ultra Instinct Category:HoboPlayz Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2